


Snow, Snuggles and Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nighttime, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Kissing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Winter is here, Morty is cold and Rick just wants to sleep in while he can.





	Snow, Snuggles and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more fluff! I've fallen totally in love with this pairing and I really wanna read and write more stuff for it! This is my first work for this pairing so please forgive me for any mistakes. I have seen the whole show, though, so feel free to chat with me if you want! I love Rick and Morty~
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It's silent when Morty awakens, surprisingly on his own. No Rick busting down his door to drag him off for a crazy adventure, no yelling from his parents if they'd gotten into another argument, just a hushed house and his own soft breathing as he blearily checked the clock on his nightstand. 2:43. Great.

  


Morty sighs softly and curls up tighter into himself. It's cold in his room, a chill seeping through his thin blankets and spreading across his skin. He shivers, trembling slightly in his bed as he tries to keep his body heat to himself though his attempts are futile. If he moves too much, he's met with cold sheets and stinging air. With a quiet, defeated groan, Morty sits up in his bed and pulls his comforter tightly around him. He's still groggy, but he's cold and he can't fall back asleep like this. He shudders more as his exposed feet stretch down to the carpet and he begins his trek out of his room. Vaguely, he tries to think about turning on the heat in the house, but there's one person he wants to be with to keep him warm.

  


Sleepily he trudges down the stairs, walking past the living room. He shivers as he goes, and a bright flash of white from outside catches his attention. He glances over to the living room window, where beyond it lies a fresh, untouched blanket of snow that reflects the light of the moon. Morty's in slight awe as he turns to look at it more, because where he lives it typically doesn't snow that much, so it's sort of magically entrancing to him as he looks out at the neighborhood cloaked in silence and snow. There are no cars out, no creatures, just the sparkling sheen of snow and the quiet night. It makes Morty's heart soar with happiness, because precious moments like these are rare now-a-days, especially with Rick dragging him off on insane adventures. Most of his life is chaos, but he tries to make the most of it. So, he savors the moment, commits the pure vision to his memory and continues toward his destination.

  


He can hear Rick snoring from outside his door. He smiles to himself, a small yawn slipping from his lips as he pushes the door open. Rick's room is cluttered, as always, and Morty tries not to make too much noise as he steps over the junk littering the floor though he's planning on waking Rick up anyways so why bother (plus, Rick's most likely dead asleep and Morty would bet good money that he could come in with a marching band and Rick still wouldn't wake up). He reaches the edge of the bed Rick is sprawled on, blankets half off of him and exposing his stained white tank top and the sinewy muscles that Morty loves so much. Even though Rick's old, he's still got a lot of strength in him and Morty likes it when Rick lifts him up without much effort.

  


Rick's arm dangles off his bed, flask having fallen to the floor. His mouth is parted slightly, snores erupting from his lips loudly. Morty chuckles, but he's so cold that it's mostly just him huffing while his teeth chatter. He reaches out, chilly air biting at his bare arm as he shakes Rick's shoulder.

  


"Rick," He whispers. "Rick w-wake up."

  


There's no response. Morty sighs and shakes the elder harder, speaking in his normal voice. "Rick wake up. W-wake up, I'm c-cold." 

  


Rick snorts in his sleep but still doesn't wake up. Morty huffs and forgoes waking him up, instead crawling over him to settle on Rick's left side. Rick starts to stir as Morty pulls Rick's blanket up and then tosses his own over the pair. With a small groan, Rick lifts his hand to rub at his face while the other shifts underneath Morty.

  


"Morty," Rick says, voice gravelly and low. Morty shivers, not just from the cold, as he presses closer to the warm body next to him. How can Rick be this warm? "M-Morty, what're you doin'?" He slurs. 

  


"I w-was cold so I c-came down here." Morty responds with a yawn. Rick sighs.

  


"Morty, I wanna sleep." He states tiredly.

  


"Then sleep." Morty says quietly, eyes shut as he already feels himself beginning to get comfortable and warm again. His shaking has subsided.

  


"What if your p-parents come down here and see-what if they see you?" Rick asks, though his arm curls around Morty to keep him close and tucked against his side. Morty feels butterflies in his stomach while pleasant warmth curls low in his stomach. He's always happy when Rick is next to him.

  


"S-so what? T-they don't come into your r-room anyways." Morty points out, pushing his face against Rick's chest, listening to the thumping of his heart against his ribs. Rick sighs and rolls onto his side, facing Morty. Morty looks up into Rick's tired eyes, holding his gaze.

  


"You're spoiled." Rick says as he shuts his eyes and plants a soft kiss on Morty's head. In these moments, when Rick opens up even a little and allows himself to be affectionate, Morty feels like he's the luckiest kid in the universe. It isn't often Rick is nice to him, though ever since this thing came up between them he has been a little less mean, so when Rick really is kind to him it means the world to Morty.

  


"I know." Morty grins sleepily and Rick lets out a short, gruff laugh. 

  


"W-whatever you brat." He mutters, and Morty feels hot breath on his face before Rick gives him a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. Morty tries to push into it, moving his lips to deepen it but Rick is pulling away and Morty whines quietly. "Hush. I'm tired, g-go to bed." Rick whispers, strong arms wrapping around Morty and locking him close to his chest. Rick's chin rests on top of Morty's head and the younger hums happily, snuggling into Rick's chest as much as he can. Morty's heartbeat settles, his breathing evens out, and before he knows it he's fallen back into the clutches of sleep, completely wrapped up in warmth and Rick. 

  


Rick listens to the soft breathing beneath him, allowing his lips to quirk into a small smile as he feels himself drifting off as well. As much as he denies it, his favorite place for Morty to be is with him, wrapped safely in his arms. He wouldn't have it any other way, and he presses another soft kiss to the sleeping boys' head before he lets himself fall back asleep as well, the silence of the winter night only broken by their soft breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why most of my fluffy fics involve snow/winter but they do. I hope you liked it, tell me what you think! If you see any mistakes let me know, I'll fix them! Thanks for reading~


End file.
